


Good Morning

by elsiegiselle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiegiselle/pseuds/elsiegiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook experiences an average morning in the Charmings' loft, and Henry explains cameras. A little Hook/Emma/Charming family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I had to write it. Fluffy, might be silly, but there it is.

It had been a nice morning in the Charming's loft. David and Mary Margaret had made breakfast together, later aided by Henry when he woke up to the smell of waffles. Eventually, Hook woke up as well, laying in his makeshift bed on the couch for a few minutes, just listening to the three of them talk quietly, laughing when one of them spilled batter, Henry asking Mary Margaret what she was going to name his new aunt or uncle. Eventually, when Emma trudged groggily down the stairs and began to help by making the bacon, so Hook got up as well. They put him on orange-squeezing duty, because Mary Margaret insisted that fresh orange juice was the only way to go.

All of them did their part to set the table, Emma insisting that Mary Margaret go sit down and that she would bring her a plate because she'd done enough work already. The men (including Henry) washed dishes afterward, with David washing, Hook rinsing (easy to do one-handed), and Henry drying. Even doing a household chore felt strangely unifying, Hook thought. Perhaps domestic life wasn't so bad.

When they were finished, Hook wandered back over to the table where Emma was sitting. She was busy reading the newspaper while she had her morning post-breakfast coffee. Henry had joined her just after finishing dishes. Peering over the boy's shoulder, Hook saw that Henry was tinkering with some sort of small machine.

"What's that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, right, you've never seen a camera before!" Henry was always excited to teach. "You can take pictures with it."

"'Take pictures'?" He was flummoxed.

"Yeah. I'll show you. Go sit by my mom."

"Henry..." Emma sighed grumpily. "I'm not even dressed yet." She was still in her pajamas, her hair unbrushed. Hook thought she looked beautiful, but he always thought that.

"It's just to show him!"

Hook and Emma exchanged a glance, and he went to sit beside her across from Henry, who pointed the camera at them.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese?" Hook asked, now even more confused. "Why?"

"Smile," Emma said, a smile already plastered onto her face but annoyance in her voice.

"Smile?" Hook wasn't so sure about this whole camera thing. It was a bit stressful so far.

Emma gave him a sharp glance, thoroughly wanting to get the 'picture taking' over with. "Just do it."

They both smiled, and Henry clicked the shutter. Emma immediately went back to reading the newspaper, taking a sip of coffee.

"See, now... there's your picture." Henry turned the camera around to Hook. A small screen showed an image, clear as day, of he and Emma grinning. Although Emma was a bit grumpy in the mornings, the smile was not faked. She looked so happy. Hook felt his smile returning. "You can print these out onto paper and put them in frames so you can always remember nice times," Henry explained.

"Quite a device," Hook said, trying to be cool, since Emma was so nonchalant about the whole thing. To be fair, she had grown up in this world, with its cameras and televisions and automobiles. But it was the first time Hook had seen what he and Emma looked like side-by-side, a perfect, crystal clear image. They looked nice together.

"Mom got me this when we lived in New York, since I left my old one at Dad's house. This one is a lot fancier. With my old one, you couldn't see the pictures until you took the film into a store and had them develop it for you. I'd show you how it worked if I had it. This one... let's just say it works with magic. It's too complicated to explain right now. If you want, today I can show you some other stuff from this world!"

Hook was glad that the boy seemed to be taking a liking to him. "That would be quite helpful," he said, glancing at Emma just in time to see a small smile flash across her face before she hid it by taking another sip of coffee.


End file.
